Primo and his Cloud Guardian
by Cookies'n'Cream1827
Summary: Alaude is starting to like his boss.  He was wondering if he did it with his boss what will happen.  Other then they know that their past selves would do it to...


As Giotto started to walk he heard moaning sounds. What might be these sounds he thought in his head. Giotto headed for the door to the right where he heard those sounds. He couldn't believe his eyes. He thought that his Storm guardian wouldn't disobey him by always having "meetings" with other guardians.

"A-a-hhh Spade." G groaned.

"Its ok G."said Spade.

As G groaned, Giotto was standing in front of the door just watching and then G spotted him.

"Ahhh... Primo!"shouted G.

"Oh my I have been spotted."said Spade as he tried to run away.

As Spade ran away, G was staring at his angry boss.

"G how many times do I have to tell you to no have "meetings"with other guardians."said Giotto.

"Ah... Gomenesai."said G with tears in his eyes.

As G said that, Giotto came in the room and kissed G's forehead. Then he heard a sound. It was Alaude and Spade fighting.

"I'll bite you to death stupid pineapple head." said Alaude.

"Ku fu fu I can't forgive you."said Demon Spade.

Giotto rushed outside to see what the commotion was but then he thought in his head that he rather not but it was his job to stop his guardians from fighting. Alaude was the scariest one so he thought that he should stop him because he would do more damage to the castle. Giotto went in front of Alaude and activated his gloves. Then he had beautiful crimson red and orange flames come out of his gloves. He quickly stopped the cloud guardian but Giotto slipped by accident and he accidentally kissed the cloud guardian. The cloud guardian was furious.

"Giotto... how dare you steal my first kiss!"yelled Alaude blushing because everybody was there to experience it.

"Alaude its ok... I kissed a guy before and you stole my second kiss so its ok."said Giotto calmly.

"Whatever..."said Alaude walking away.

Alaude couldn't forget what had happened between his boss. I think I'm developing feelings for the Primo. The Primo was walking down the hallway to his room. As he stopped in his room, he saw another incident. Alaude was now on his bed and he was ready for something.

"I think that you owe me something that happen that day."said Alaude stripping off his clothes. Primo didn't turn his head away. Then Giotto swayed to his bed and just fell on his bed. Alaude already stripping his boss. As Alaude slowly toke off all of Giotto's clothing, Giotto had already came. As Alaude was finish and on to Giotto's boxers, he felt something wet, then he wondered that if him and the Primo did it then would the future them also do it.

In the Future...

Tsuna and Hibari felt their body move on its own. Hibari was surprise at what he was doing. Tsuna couldn't stop moving on his own. He felt his body going into a deep sleep but he was hypnotized, he started to walk and when he got where he wanted, the hypnotizing stopped. He opened the door and there stood Hibari.

"Hiiii!!!"screamed Tsuna.

"Little Herbivore, what are you doing here?"said Hibari as he started to undress.

"H-H-Hibari san, what are you doing?" asked Tsuna.

"Can't you tell Herbivore?"asked Hibari.

As Hibari was done undressing he went over to Tsuna and he started to undress Tsuna. Tsuna was startle, he didn't know what to do but he knew what the most important thing to do in this situation was to run. But his body wouldn't move.

In the Future

"A-a-ahh, Alaude, s-s-stop!"yelled out Giotto.

"No."answered Alaude.

Then Giotto wondered if what they had did right now would happen to their pasted selves. Giotto remembered that he had a special mirror that would see the past. Giotto tried to stop Alaude but Alaude had pined him down. Giotto couldn't move.

"Alaude take it out of me, I want to see what our past selves are doing?"ask Giotto with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but we are going to start all over again."answered Alaude.

"No. I want to see what they are doing when we are doing it to. I just need to get the mirror."said Giotto as he grabbed Alaude cock and shoved itup his ass.

"Ahh!!!!"yelled out Giotto.

Then they saw it in the mirror. Tsuna was naked on the sofa and he was also grabbing Hibari's cock and shoved it up his ass.

"Ahh!! Hibari san, I can't stop!"yelled out Tsuna!

Giotto didn't want to see more so he put the mirror aside. Alaude was also very surprise, he couldn't believe this, his past self doing it to the boss's past self. Alaude was now very in to it. He was ready for what ever he wanted to do with his boss.


End file.
